


Benchwarmer

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, Femdom, Group Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sometimes Sam wants something extra. Y/N more than is happy to indulge him.Betaed by Feelixx and Manawhaat





	Benchwarmer

**Author's Note:**

> There's a link in this fic to an Etsy listing that's the kind of bench I have in mind. Mana said I should include it in case people are like her and have never seen a bench like that, lol.

The handcuffs are padded - hard metal with a layer of plush, soft leather on the inside to keep them from biting into Sam’s wrists when you bind his hands behind his back. He shivers, arms flexing as he tests the give of the cuffs, even though he knows from experience that they’re more than strong enough to hold him.

“Feel okay?” you ask him, one hand stroking down his closest arm as you press your body against this. The scratch of your lacy bra and panties against his bare skin makes him shiver.

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam murmurs.

You have to stretch up on your toes to kiss him, even when wearing your heels. He submits easily to your mouth and even easier to your hands, allowing you to guide him to kneel on the leg supports of the  [ bench ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/529949316/angle-spanking-bench?gpla=1&gao=1&utm_campaign=shopping_us_DDMachinery_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=8431808&gclid=CjwKCAjw9dboBRBUEiwA7VrrzbJf9cLX3tiUiDOK8uNRL0N0gbKHQ-k1A_xGjZSQ7KVrs2cHOffnjxoCCcoQAvD_BwE) the club has provided. It’s generally used for spankings - a basic design, dark wood with faux leather-covered cushions on the torso, elbow, and knee supports - but the height and the way it keeps Sam’s shoulders lowered and his ass popped up, half-hard cock hanging down between spread legs once he’s laid down over it, makes it perfect for tonight’s activities. In addition to that, it looks good - dark red leather a perfect compliment to his bare, tanned skin.

“Beautiful,” you whisper, stroking his thigh. He blushes, ducking his head.

You bind him to the leg supports with simple leather straps around his calves and then take hold of the leash hanging from his collar. You loop this through a ring embedded in the floor under the front end of the bench, effectively keeping him from sitting up. Sam will not be moving from his position until you allow it.

“Ready?” You take your seat in a chair in front of him. Your legs settle on either side of the leash, the position giving you a good view of the room and easy access to Sam’s head, as well as access to the bag tucked under the chair.

“Yeah,” Sam breathes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m ready, please-”

“Shh.” You use the hand not holding the end of the leash to pet his hair. He lifts his head a little, pressing into your touch. “You’ll get what you need.”

Sam whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut and nodding. You kiss the top of his head and slide a blindfold over his eyes.

Sitting up, you glance across the room. It’s one of the smaller playrooms the club offers - low lighting, red patterned wallpaper, a storage locker in one corner, a cupboard full of basic provisions like lube and condoms. A club employee, a sweet young girl who blushes when you and Sam flirted with her, stands by the door. Her job is to back you up in the case of an emergency. Right now, she’s watching with curious, hungry eyes, and ducks her head when you catch her eye.

“We’re ready,” you say firmly.

She nods and opens the door.

The men are all strangers but each one has been vetted by the club and then hand selected by yourself from the files you were provided. There are three in total, all handsome and about Sam’s age. They have clean bills of health and are six feet or taller. They’ve all been given the same instructions - shower in the club locker room, bring your own condoms, etc. - and you can tell by the few lingering beads of water on their bare bodies that they’ve at least followed the first of your list.

“Welcome, gentlemen,” you say, petting Sam’s hair. “You remember the rules?”

They all mumble their ascent, hungry eyes on Sam’s body. He shifts nervously and you make a soothing sound, radiating calmness to reassure and comfort him as you would a spooked horse. When Sam settles, relaxing against the bench once more, you beckon the men closer. They quickly surround Sam, big hands reaching out to stroke down his torso and thighs. Sam sighs softly, arching into their touch, and you consider for a moment removing the blindfold just to see the lovely flutter of his eyelashes and the way he slips further into his submission at the feeling of so many hands on his skin.

"There’s a view," one man says in a low, husky voice - you don't see who, you've been distracted for a second by rubbing your thumb over Sam's lower lip. "You ready for us, boy?"

"He's been prepped," you assure them even as you reach down to retrieve a bottle of lube from your bag and hold it out to the closest man. "But he won't complain."

The men accept the bottle, passing it around to slick up a few fingers each. They jostle for space between Sam’s legs, eager to get their fingers in his hole. You smirk at their impatience. They quickly work things out, though, and settle for rubbing the pads of their fingers against his opening until Sam is rolling his hips to try and get them to pick up the pace. Someone chuckles and then Sam gasps, a clear sign he’s gotten exactly what he wanted.

Now that someone’s gotten a finger inside him, the men go to town. Sam whimpers and squirms, pushing back on the intrusions. He makes such lovely noises, especially when two men get their fingers in him at once. They take their time getting Sam sloppy and loose. By the time they're satisfied, Sam's cock is fully hard and beginning to leak little dribbles of clear liquid onto the floor.

"Remember your rules?" you ask Sam, voice low but still audible to the trio of men admiring his hole.

Sam nods. "No cumming until they cum."

You kiss his lips and then his forehead. "Such a good boy. He's ready, gentlemen."

You nod to the first man - taller than Sam, with piercing blue eyes and short, carefully styled hair. He's already rolling a condom down his cock. The man is well-endowed, that’s for sure, but still the smallest in the room so the best one to start with.

“Gorgeous.” He runs one hand over the curve of Sam’s ass to curl around his hip as he takes up the spot between Sam’s spread legs. “You ready for me, boy?”

He smacks his cock against Sam’s hole, chuckling at the needy whine the move produces, and then begins that first inward slide. Torturously slow and steady, the kind that makes Sam’s mouth drop open with a low groan. The man - Archie, you remember - only pauses once he’s balls deep, giving Sam a moment to breathe through the penetration and adjust before he moves.

Archie starts with long, deep strokes to warm Sam up, adding a little more lube before he really gets in there. Quick, powerful thrusts of his hips that rock Sam forward on the bench and knock the prettiest little sounds out of him.

You keep your hand in Sam’s hair, ignoring the hungry throb of your cunt as you glance over at the other men. Both are lazily stroking their lube-slicked cocks and reaching out to pet Sam's back and arms as they watch with hungry eyes. You can’t help a small smirk at the sight.

“Feel them looking at you? Touching you?” you whisper, leaning down so only Sam can hear. He gives a tiny nod. “They want you, sweetheart. How does that make you feel?”

“Good,” he gasps, shuddering when Archie changes the angle of his hips and apparently glides right over Sam’s prostate. “Fuck, Y/N, I-  _ fuck _ .”

Archie grins. “Right there, huh? Like that?”

Sam nods desperately, moving with the thrusts until Archie’s hips eventually begin to stutter. The man cums with a groan, driving in deep and stilling with his hips pressed tight to Sam’s ass. He takes a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, holding the base of the condom as you beckon the next man forward.

This guy - Drake - is a little shorter than Archie, but broader. Solid muscle all the way through. The way his abs ripple when he rolls his hips, rubbing his cock against Sam's gaping hole, is a thing of beauty. He towers over Sam’s bent body, huge hands stroking down Sam’s sides.

“Gonna fuck you good,” he promises, lining up.

This time the first push is rougher, punching a low sound of pleasure-pain from Sam’s throat. Drake doesn’t hesitate long before he starts fucking into Sam with short, brutal thrusts. The power behind Drake’s moves has turned Sam’s little noises into silent screams of pleasure, his mouth hanging open as he rocks forward with each slam of Drake’s hips against him.

“Sam?” you ask. Sam’s always been very vocal, so the lack of any sound has mild concern welling in your chest, even if the rest of his body language tells you he’s fine.

“Don’t stop,” Sam manages, the need in his voice putting you at ease.

The tone of Sam’s voice makes Drake smirk. He curls one hand around the chain keeping Sam’s wrists bound, using that to pull Sam back onto each thrust. He doesn’t last as long as Archie, much to Sam’s disappointment, but his orgasm seems to go on forever and Sam hums softly, clearly enjoying the sensation of Drake’s twitching cock inside him.

Drake gives Sam’s ass a parting pat when he pulls out, shooting the next man a knowing grin. 

“Breathe deep for me,” you tell Sam as the third man - Ike - lines up. “Got a big boy for ya.”

Ike chuckles, a low, rich sound that seems to please Sam. “I’ll go slow,” he assures Sam. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Ike is a beautiful broad-shouldered black man with a blinding smile and a cock that’s barely longer than Drake's but it coke can thick, and the thought of your precious baby boy taking him all the way is enough to make even you eager to see him work his hips flush to Sam’s ass.

Sam makes an approving noise and Ike gets to work fitting his cock into Sam’s hole. It’s slow going, much slower than with Archie and Drake, but he persistently works Sam open with small rolls of his hips, rubbing his lower back to soothe Sam as he goes. Archie is petting Sam's sides until he starts to relax into the penetration - Drake is across the room now, sipping from a bottle of water with an eye on the proceedings. Sam whimpers and moans, hands flexing helplessly. His fingers stretch, brushing against Ike’s as the man finally bottoms out.

“I gotcha,” Ike soothes, letting Sam hook their fingers together. “Breath, pretty boy.” He catches your eye over Sam’s head, clearly respectful of your authority. “We’ve gotcha.”

You nod, licking your lips as you shift your gaze down to where Ike’s hips are tight against Sam’s ass. You don’t want to move from your spot but you  _ need  _ to see how stretched out Sam is around that giant cock. Ike pulls back carefully and then  _ thrusts _ .

“Oh my god,” Sam breathes. “Y/N… fuck, he’s-”

“Big?” you laugh, stroking Sam’s hair off his forehead and suddenly unable to resist the temptation to look. “Lemme see.”

You rise, keeping one hand on Sam’s body to keep him grounded while you round the bench to stand by Ike as he stills his hips. He towers over you even in your heels but something about him is strangely soothing for a man of his size. He’s like Sam - a gentle giant.

Giant being the operative word, you decide, when you finally lay eyes on where Sam’s body is stretched wide around Ike’s cock.

“Fuck, baby,” you coo, tracing Sam’s entrance with one fingertip and then rubbing your hand along the line of his spine. “He’s practically splitting you in half.”

Sam arches his back a little, pushing his hips up onto Ike’s dick with a filthy groan. Ike grunts in appreciation, taking hold of the chain linking the handcuffs.

“Fucking…” Sam has to pause, forcing himself to draw a deep breath. “ _ Move _ .”

Ike laughs and you give Sam’s ass a gentle smack. “Someone’s needy,” Ike observes.

“Well,” you reply, shooting him a playful smirk, “give the man what he wants.”

Ike grins, says, “Yes, ma’am,” and starts to move.

You return to your seat and before you know it Sam is making small, desperate noises as Ike fucks him with smooth rolls of his hips. You run your fingers through his hair and admire the way Ike moves. His dark skin is such a beautiful contrast to Sam’s, just another thing to add to the growing list of things you like about him. If Sam feels the same, you’ll invite him back for another scene next time you’re at the club.

Ike leans forward, changing the angle of his hips enough to drive a wail from Sam's throat. He chuckles, repeating the motion again and again. Sam lets out a choked off sound every time as he tries to not destroy his vocal cords screaming. He's clearly also struggling a little with the desperate need to cum.

"Yellow," he manages. "Please, I'm too… I can't…"

You're already leaning forward, holding up a hand to stop Ike. "Ease up a little," you tell him. "Sam's not allowed to cum yet."

"Of course," Ike replies with a nod, readjusting his position so he's not hitting Sam's prostate dead on like he was before and gives an experimental thrust. "Better, Sam?"

He gets a nod in response, Sam's mouth too busy taking deep, grounding breaths. Ike gives him a few moments to steady himself, only continuing once Sam gives you the okay and you pass it on.

"Such a good boy," you praise as Sam's body shudders with the force if Ike's hips. "You did so good letting us know."

Sam soaks up the praise like a man who just found water in the desert, the same way he always does, and presses into your touch as you run your fingers through his hair.

Ike has some stamina. Archie has also moved across the room for water and Sam is verging on desperation again by the time Ike finally cums, hips driving forward hard enough to bruise as he groans.

"Fuck," Sam breathes, head hanging a little.

"Fuck is right," you chuckle, shooting Ike a grin as he carefully pulls out and ties off the condom. "Didja like that, Sammy?"

Sam nods, turning his head to the side a little and keeping his voice low enough for only you and Ike. "Best so far."

Ike laughs softly, bending to press a kiss between Sam’s shoulder blades. "Always happy to please."

His eyes meet yours over Sam’s head and suddenly you really want to know what those lips feel like on your own. You’ve never wanted to kiss anyone other than Sam during group scenes and you resist that urge for the moment. Instead, you shoot Ike a grin.

“Wanna make him cum?”

The man’s eyes light up at that. “Hell the fuck yes.”

You fetch your bag from underneath your chair and take out the items you packed for tonight - a remote-controlled vibrating butt plug and a heavy leather paddle. Archie and Drake quickly become interested once again when they see what you have. You pass the toys - minus the remote - over to Ike, who retrieves the previously discarded bottle of lube and slicks up the plug. Sam has a small gape but still gasps when Ike presses it inside, carefully working Sam’s hole open around the widest point of the toy. It’s not as wide as Ike’s cock, he could just shove it in without really hurting Sam, but you appreciate the care he’s showing for your partner.

“Y/N?” Sam whines, pressing back on the toy even as he questions what’s going on.

“He’s gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart,” you promise. You card your fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead, and then flick the dial on the remote to five, smack in the middle of the settings.

Sam jerks with a cry, body twisting on the bench. Your firm grip on his leash and the straps around his legs keep him from doing something like fall off the side, thankfully, and you turn down the intensity of the vibrations with a chuckle. Sam relaxes visibly, drawing deep breaths to steady himself.

Ike waves the paddle with a questioning look and you give him a nod. He grins before taking a few practice swings at the air and his arm. The  _ smack _ of leather against his skin makes Sam startle.

“Is that-.”

Sam’s body flexes in response to the first powerful blow Ike lands on his ass, the crack of leather on skin interrupting his words. Sam’s next breath is a little unsteady but you know it’s less from pain and more from arousal.

“Told you he’d make you feel good,” you laugh, dialing the vibrator up one level. “I want you to cum for us, baby. Show these boys how good you look when you do.”

Sam lasts until the tenth strike, even with you upping the vibrator’s power every few strikes. He’s around level eight out of ten when Ike lands a well-aimed blow right across the base of the plug and that’s it. Sam falls over the edge with an animalistic shout, body seizing and trembling on the bench as his cock paints the floor with white streaks. It feels like forever before he really relaxes and you’re able to tell that he’s crying softly. You turn the vibrator off and Ike gently removes it when asked, dropping it and the paddle into the separate smaller bag you brought for used toys.

“Hey,” you murmur, gesturing for the men to step back a little as you remove the blindfold. Sam’s tear-reddened eyes blink up at you from behind his messy hair. “There’s my boy. You were amazing, Sam. I’m so proud of you.”

He graces you with a watery smile, leaning into your touch when you wipe his cheeks. You unstring the leash from the ring on the floor, keeping a hold of it as you rise.

“Tell the boys ‘thank you’,” you remind him gently, beckoning them each around to the front so he can finally see them.

Sam obeys, his words quiet but genuine. Each man thanks him for allowing them to play and make to leave the room. As Ike passes, you touch his arm to get his attention. He leans down so you can speak softly in his ear.

“If you have a card or something, can you leave it with the assistant?” you say for his ears only. “I would love to invite you into another scene, group or solo, some time and I’m sure Sam feels the same.” You already know he does - you know what he likes. You’re going to ask him anyways, though, because you don’t want even the smallest possibility that Sam wouldn’t be okay with seeing Ike again.

“Of course,” Ike replies, looking fondly over Sam’s wrecked frame. His smile is polite, soft, but you can see the excitement in his eyes. “I look forward to hearing from you.”

Once the room has cleared out, you turn all of your focus on Sam. He’s still shaking a little and you make sure to keep a hand on him at all times as you work. First you drag the chair around to behind him, so he has somewhere to sit once you’ve untied him and help him lift himself off the bench. His limbs are wobbly and you quickly guide him to the chair.

“How’re you feeling?” you ask, crouching beside him.

“Good,” he murmurs. “Tired.”

You nod, dragging over the bag. You dig out a pack of wet wipes and gently clean him up while he drinks from a bottle of water you packed. Once he feels ready to go, you retrieve his clothes from the locker.

Sam is always quiet after a scene. You don’t mind - he also gets more than a little cuddly and it’s adorable. Once you're both dressed - him in a loose t-shirt, Stanford University sweatpants, and some slippers, you in jeans and a t-shirt - you lead him out to the car. The assistant hands you a card as you pass her.  _ Ike Essien _ , it reads.  _ Switch _ . His contact information is listed on the back.

"The third guy," Sam asks, eyeing the card in your hand with sleepy interest.

You nod, tucking the card in the pocket of your jeans. "Want me to plan a playdate?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll email him in the morning." You open the passenger door for him. "Now get your tall ass in the car."

"You like this tall ass," Sam says with a smirk, leaning his cheek against the top of your head.

You give said tall ass a playful smack, grinning at Sam's wince. "You bet I do. C'mon, let's go home. There's a bubble bath, a bottle of aloe, and a bed with your name on them."

Sometimes Sam wants something extra. Y/N more than is happy to indulge him.


End file.
